


A dog's life

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have a talk about dogs and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog's life

It was hard to imagine that he would fall in love with a puny human, Tony thought, but Steve proved to be different from the other mortals and Tony thought of the human verse when he looked at Steve, "My fair love, Your tinge of hair grab  my heart."

As a dragon, Tony didn't feel much about the passing of time. A century might be enough for a human city to be built and collapsed, but it was just like a day to him

But humans were different.

"Tony, what 're you doing?" Steve asked when he walked into Tony's workshop. He was no longer the weak youth who Tony met for the first time, but already grew into an adult. Time was good to him for now, but would it last?"

"I'm just making something. Nothing major. And you?"

"I just walk our dog back."

"I don't know why you like it. It's practically a drooling carpet."

"Admit it. You like it too."

"I don't admit anything," Tony groaned. He didn't want to admit that sometimes he threw food to the stupid dog.  He had no idea why Steve loved dogs, probably to compensate for a dogless childhood. Steve did love it. He played with it, fed it, walked it and spent a lot of time with it.

And yet a dog's life was much shorter than a human.

Tony gave up the topic and just let Steve lean by him. They were silent. Years of living together made them comfortable enough not to need to fill the time with chatters. Tony carefully retracted his claws and soothed Steve's hair while Steve 's cheek rubbed over him.

  
Then Tony had an idea.

Steve was busy. The town loved him. Who wouldn't love someone handsome and kind? Steve was a social animal and Tony didn't begrudged his time, as long as Steve didn't ask him to socialize. It left more time for Tony to work in his workshop.

Steve kept being curious about his later work and Tony distracted him. He wanted the project to be perfect before showing Steve.

Finally it was done, and Tony led Steve into his workshop to show him the result. Steve was wide-eyed at the finished project, but not as glad as Tony supposed.  

"Why do you build a mechanical dog?"

"It's a gift for you."

"Thanks, but I already has a dog."

"It's more awesome in every way. It never tires. It never needs food. It doesn't drool."

"But I like my dog. I 'm not planning to replace it."

"Then when your dog dies of old age? or any accident? Life isn't predictable."

Steve paused. Then he said, "I'll grieve for it, but it'll pass, and I'll accept it to move on. It's a part of keeping pets."

"It's fatalistic," Tony argued.  "You'll never need to worry about that with my work. It's immortal."

"But I love my dog not in spite of its mortality. It's a part of the package, god or bad."

Why can't Steve understand? "It'll part away, forever. I don't want you to break your heart."

"Tony. Is something wrong?" Steve asked and hugged Tony.

"I don't want you to experience the hurt of parting away like me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll one day."

Steve was silent. Then when he talked again, his voice was solemn. "Then let we play, laugh and enjoy every moment of being together, instead of living in fear. At least we'll have memory"

Tony remembered the incident of the evil wizard to steal away his memory stored in gold."Memory can be lost, and it's cold."

"Tony, maybe I'll go first. Maybe you'll. Maybe the next day the world would end. It's why life is worth having it," Steve nuzzled Tony's cheek.

"You're trying to distract me," Tony accused, but not heatedly. Secretly, he was planning a way to let Steve and him have a forever.

He was a genius right? He could do it.


End file.
